Wishful Thinking
by Miyokoshape
Summary: Yugi Muto Has been thinking of a certin Crimson eyed some one. Mean while Yami's been thinking of some one with stunning Amethys eyes. Will every thing work out or not?Rated becasue i wanted to .. this is a YAIO! not like no read :


Lyra: HEY! Bounces off walls singing the plastic surgery hoedown

Yami no Yugi: is it ok?

Yami Lyra: yes... well physically she is

Yugi: Whats wrong with her?

Lyra: is now singing 'Opps I did it again' and making fun of B.Spears

Yami Lyra: She's on a sugar high... I would take cover and be sure not to tick her off.

Lyra: HEY! I would NEVER hurt anyone...that badly evil grin FANFIC TIME!

Yugi: Yami I'm scared! Hugs Yami tightly

Yami: hugs Yugi so am I.

YL: we apologize to all out there, for this fanfic might be either extremely really crap, really fluffy, or it might be really scary. I can never tell with my hikari like this

Yugi: Gawd I'm glad she doesn't own us!

Lyra: ok enough chit-chat fic time NOW! Oh and don't mind any changes I have made to the story like all the yami's having there own physical bodies

Lyra&YL: and give a big round of apause to Crystal Saturn for helping me out with this! THANK YOU!

Wishful Thinking

By: Short-story-writer (or lyra)

Yugi stared out the window of his room that was on the second floor of the Kame Game Shop. The room was regular sized big enough for the tri colored hair boy to use with out complaints. He sighed as he saw the trees blossoming. It was summer and he was bored to death. He had made plans to go out and hang with his friends but they all had something turn up... Even Yami. He watched as the wind took of a crimson flower from the tree right outside his window. Yami. Everything seemed to revolve around his other, his look alike. Yugi sighed peacefully as he continued to think about his secret undying love for his darkness.

((Yugi POV))

I smiled as the memories came flooding into my mind. No they never left but some times I take them for granted. Not lately though. My love, my Yami seems to be drifting away. He's not avoiding me, but we don't spend as much time together. How I wish I could tell him how I feel. Yami can't you see I love you! I have loved you ever since I first meet you, I know love at first sight is preposterous but it happens. I just wish could tell you. But I fear you don't feel the same and most likely never will. I sighed again.

((Yami POV))

I quietly walked into yugi's bedroom. Today was the day- it was perfect. I don't know why I picked today but it just felt right. I opened his door knowing his soul room was locked so he wouldn't notice me. I walked up behind him listening to him breath rhythmically. Yes I know a bit insane but I can't help it. Everything about my secret kio entices me. I watch him for a little. His angelic eyes closed, thinking. Of what I wonder? Me? My hopes are too high Yugi doesn't like me like that. I start to have second thoughts about telling him. I mean, I don't want to get hurt. I may be an ex-pharaoh but, I still have feelings too you know. I turn to leave but he calls out my name and I turn around to look at him.

((Yugi POV))

I felt something watching me, then it got up and walked away. I open my eyes to see who or what it was. I saw yami. My heart skipped a beat. "Yami?" I asked him. He slowly turned around and looked at me. His crimson eyes meet my amethyst ones and I gave a small smile. "Did you want something Yami?" I asked. He didn't say anything but walked back to me and sat down. I wondered what was going on. Why did his eyes shimmer with sadness, or was it longing? Maybe a mix of both. "What is it? You can tell me, Yami." I said, getting even more curious by the second, as to what my Yami was hiding from me.

((Normal POV))

Yami smiled "my aibou... it's hard for me to say" Yugi looked at him curiously "Maybe it would be easier if I showed you." he said. Yugi nodded getting more puzzled by this last statement. Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand, "Close you eyes my aibou," he said. Yugi did as he was told and let Yami drag him away from his window trusting him completely. Yami lead Yugi outside and to the backyard. It was beautiful with the trees in full bloom and the grass so green. Yami had wanted to tell Yugi out here because it seemed more romantic. Yami smiled as he stopped and stood Yugi still. "Ok keep them closed." Yami said as he bent down getting closer to Yugi's alluring sent. His lips met Yugi's and the hikair's eyes shot open. He was shocked but only for a little. It did not take long for him to relax, close his eyes again, and kiss back. Yami jumped for joy in his mind as Yugi responded to the kiss. He snaked his arms around the younger boys waist while Yugi's arms made their way to Yami's neck. After a long love filled breath-taking kiss the two broke it and both and an identical grin on there face. "Yugi I wanted to tell you so many times ...I love you" Yami said quietly. Yugi's smiled broadened and he tackled Yami to the ground. "Oh Yami I love you to!" he said "I have since I first solved the puzzle, I would have told you but well fear of rejection stopped me and I would have much rather you a friend then n..." He was cut of from his babbling as Yami kissed him again. This time went they broke apart Yami pick Yugi up and carried him into the house again and to the living room. "What do you say to a movie my kio?" he asked Yugi nodded and Yami randomly picked a movie and put it in. He the sat on the couch and pulled Yugi in to a loving embrace as they lay down and watched the movie. Yugi snuggled close his back pressing against Yami's chest and he smiled as the watched they movie together

The End

Lyra: so what did you think? Huh review please!

YLyra: yes review please but no flames

Yami: huggling yugi I liked the stories end

Yugi: You're only saying that cause were snuggling

Yami: so your point? If I had a choice every fan fic would end with us together forever!

Yugi: face like a tomato YAMI!

Yami: What?

Lyra: ok well tell me if ya like it bye!

YL: Remember a big big big thanks to Crystal Saturn who helped her


End file.
